Love Struck
by Sexy Sora
Summary: This is a lovely, heartfelt story which is simultaneously hilarious and so good that it will keep your eyes glued to your computer screen and your butt on the edge of it's seat. Sora is an extremely talented vocalist and guitarist who is in a well known b
1. Love Struck Ch1

Love Struck-ch1

Warning- RikuXSora (yaoi)

My heart plunged through my gut like lead in a swimming pool and I slightly raised my eyebrows to indicate that my immediate attention had been grasped. Deep blue irises slowly swiveled in their sockets in search for a connection. -Someone had tapped my shoulder. And there they were, the eyes that had summoned my own.

"Yeah?" I asked bluntly while turning to view my summoner.

"Umm, did you get number nine?"

Fierce, green eyes raked over my face; I was stunned by their abnormally intense blaze. Remembering that I needed to answer, I turned around in my rather uncomfortable seat. It creaked under my weight.

"Rrr, hold on…" I flipped though my homework, trying to seem casual while grazing it over until I found number nine. I licked my lips and cocked my head on both sides trying to crack it. "MmmAAUMmm", I cleared my throat loudly.

_Curse you number nine_.

"Aha…" I turned back around to face him. He was staring about the room flashing his exotic eyes here and there. When the light hit them just right, they became four colors all at once. It was quite astonishing… His hair was like a shimmering silver sea of silky strands… I wanted to touch it…

I jolted back into reality, having unpleasantly realized that I was staring blankly at "him".

_Oh shit! DAMMIT! - _(an over reaction was exploding in my head)

Now he was looking back at me with both arms crossed and half a smirk upon his wickedly rosy lips. My ears were slightly burning, a sure indication that they had turned red with embarrassment.

"Um, -here," I said steadily handing it to him. "Rrr, do you need any help?" One of my eyes had squinted itself up in a cute, questioning manner.

"Naa, I just wanted to make sure I got it right," he said shaking his head once and smiling widely, bearing the top row of impossibly white teeth. His eyes flashed upwards and then burned back into mine. I was sure that by the end of class I'd have two holes in my head instead of eyeballs. He was obviously showing them off; almost every girl in the class had her eyes fixed on this image of perfection before me.

"Right then…" I said turning back in my chair with a loud CREEEEEK. I gritted my teeth and crunched my nose in disgust at the horrendous sound; my eyes widened, rolling up as I briefly closed my lids. A faint chuckling was coming from the desk behind me.

_Was he laughing at me? What if I had a booger? What if that "creek" sounded a bit too much like a fart? Oh God. _

I quickly swiped at my nostrils, finding nothing there. A wave of relief flooded through my body, but was just as quickly refilled with and abundance of terror.

"You make the funniest expressions Sora," he said with his defined shoulders bobbing up and down in sweet laughter.

I froze and then tilted my head to the side, just enough to make eye contact with him.

"Haha, I umm, I get that a lot." I said shrugging lightly.

"Really? MMmm. Well, here's your paper back… thanks a lot," he said handing it back to me. His fingers lightly graced my own… accidentally…

"Oh sure, -no problem."

I gave him kind of a dorky simile and turned around once more.

CREEEEEEEK.

_He knows my name…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling the end of my first week in high school as a junior. Unfortunately, I hadn't relieved myself since 7:30 this morning and was in extreme need of a bathroom.

Having said good bye to my friend Tidus, who had been walking with me up to this point, I trumped down some stairs and pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom. My eyes widened unintended at what I was suddenly taking in. The boy with the fierce green eyes was standing with his pants unzipped at the urinal. His hands were fashioned around his cock and it seems that he was trying to write letters onto the ceramic as his urine ran down into the drain. He turned and looked at me as I barged in. I tried not to make any eye contact with him as I strutted over to the next urinal.

"AAHem", I tried clearing my throat and break the dismal silence and then sighed loudly.

I unzipped my jeans and leaned into the urinal as far as possible. As I- went, I could swear that certain pair of green eyes were leaning in closer.

"Gaa! What are you doing?" I asked angrily, still urinating. This guy was looking at me!

"Oh, um, just comparing…" he said confidently leaning back over.

"Sure," I said wide eyed refocusing on my urinal.

The green eyed kid zipped up his pants and with a flush, trudged over to a sink. I glanced over at him wile I zipped up my own pants. My eyes came to a halt when they connected with his; startled, I quickly looked away...

_He was staring at me…_

"You know, you have very unusual eyes…" he said.

"Uuuu, thanks?" I didn't really know how to reply… was this an insult or a compliment?

"Yes, I've never seen anything quite like yours…" he said in a mesmerizing tone.

_Compliment… I guess_

"Oh…" I replied as I turned a nub on the sink.

"So, I hear you have a band. What are you guys called again?" he asked.

_Was this guy trying to start a conversation with me?_

"Yeah…. we're The Heartless."

"Mmm, and aren't you the lead singer?"

"That's right", a smile crept over my lips, "and guitarist".

He smiled back. "You guys must be good… I've herd a lot of people talking about you."

"Really? I guess you'll just have to see for yourself one of these days." My smile involuntarily widened, as did his at these few words.

"I guess I will" he replied, brushing silver locks out of his eyes and gazing at his reflection.

_He was so swave…charming…graceful…_

You guys aren't really heartless are you?"

"Oh, no… we are," I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, I doubt that…"

"So, are you a junior, senior, or what? –Because I haven't ever seen you around school before." I added quickly.

"Oh, I'm a senior. What about you?"

"Junior."

"But if you're a junior then why are you in Math Analysis?"

"Uh, because I'm good at math…maha"

He looked at me with a confounded expression and said," Mmm, a smart one are you?"

"Guess so…" I exclaimed while shifting my weight.

"Haha, lucky… I have to work my ass off just to pass! "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caught in the moment, it seemed like I was one, I was complete… I was whole; everything was coming together... Sweat drizzled down my cheek as I strummed and plucked away at my guitar. Heaven flew from my mouth in the form of lyrics. My brows narrowed as I sank to my knees, nearing the end of the song. I looked out into the small audience consisting of Riku. His mouth was slightly open in disbelief of my excellence.

"Well?"

"You're amazing… absolutely amazing…" he said bringing up clasped hands and pressing his thumbs against his lips.

I smiled wildly at him and batted my eyelashes sarcastically bashful. He snuck over and plopped onto my bed beside me. A warm hand crept up my shirt and caressed a small patch of skin on my back. I slowly turned my head to look at him. We leaned in simultaneously and started to kiss. He crawled over and bound me between his slender legs. My hips happily jolted into his until he began to moan playfully. His aqua eyes followed my hands as they reached up to drag slender fingers through his silky hair; a wet, hot tongue slid over my collar bone which quite tickled actually. I needed to inform him of this soon, before I began to giggle.

"Hehe, Riku, that s-seriously tickles…"

He stopped and looked up at me through startling green eyes.

"Oh, alright."

At that he sat up and began to poke and fiddle with the skin around my ribs. Riku had found my most ticklish of areas, of course. The feeling was so intense that there was no use in trying to suppress the surges of laughter exploding from my lips.

"How's this Sora!" he was laughing hysterically at me, continuing to prod my sides.

"Riku! Stop! HAHAHAHA! S-Stop Riku!" I managed to slip a couple pleas for mercy between breaths.

He did stop, but only to slide his warm hands over my abdomen, making me shutter with delight.

"You're so hot…" I mumbled as I kissed his bottom lip affectionately.

"And naughty!" he replied grinning wickedly.

"Oo, bad boy… G-Good boy! Good boy!" He had slyly slipped his hand into the front of my pants and… well….

"Ohhh…uhh… good boy…"

MORE SOON!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Love Struck Ch2

Love Struck-ch2

Warning- RikuXSora (yaoi)

I've been aware of my… gayness ever since I can remember. My balls finally dropped and I began to wonder why all the guys at school were so into porno. So, I asked around and jotted down some site addresses; the only thing was that I was a bit more fascinated with porn stars of my own gender, if you get my meaning. I have long accepted my gayness and actually thought I would live a life of more or less romantic solitude up until now. Up until Riku…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HONK HONK! HONK HONK! HOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKK!

"Sh-iyot!" I ran a hand over my spiky brown hair and fingered away the crusty sleepers in the corners of my startlingly blue eyes… well; Riku always said they were startling…

Gabbing my wallet off of the dresser, I basically flew down some stairs and was out the door with a slam.

"Well speak of the Devil," I said with a cute grin.

"Heya sexy.. Lets get a move on, shall we?" He replied as I hopped into his stealthy, silver truck.

"How about sometime today!" I said prodding him on the cheek with my index finger. His skin was as smooth and flawless as a baby's ass cheek, not unlike mine of course… hehe.

"-Ey.. hands off the merchandise", he said brushing my finger away.

"Looks like I'm in trouble then", I replied with a smirk. His fiery, green eyes looked back at me as his upper lip curdled into a playful sneer.

His godlike features were so mesmerizing I hadn't realized we were moving until he asked,"So, where to Sorabora? …And I see you staring at me. Aht, don't try to hide it. Aww look, Sowabowa ish blushing…"

"Oh shut up. You know you're hot Rikufreaku."

"I know." He replied with his green eyes steadily focused on the road ahead of him. "Where TO?"

"Lets go to a drive in!" I exclaimed bouncing in my seat.

"Wow, don't bounce around like that; it's making my hot." He said sarcastically, giving me _the eye_.

"It's making me hot too," I said while airing out my shirt. We both laughed.

"Okay, a drive in it is Sorabora."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I really love being gay. Some people get all depressed about it and shit but I can't see why. I mean, females are actually kind of disgusting what with their bloody periods and stuff. Who would want to fuck a bloody hole that's bloody for an entire week every month?"

Riku nodded agreeingly. "And what's with boobs? What is the big deal? Ooo, boobies, ooo! I want one! I want one!"

I laughed at his impression of a strait guy.

"I don't get it either… Boobs are actually kind of nasty too if you think about it. What the hell are they anyway? Appendages of fat hanging from your chest with a little door knob at the end… that sounds desirable." I added.

"Haha, I bet most guys don't even know what they're actually for."

"Hmhm, oh they're just for our pleasure… our male pleasure. Ya, uh, no. Babies suck off of them and shit comes out."

Riku was laughing… I love his laugh… I wanted to take it and put it in a jar so that I could keep it with me where ever I went.

"Ya, just wait until the woman starts to get old! Those tities are gonna be sagin' to the floor! I've seen it! My grandma…" Riku started.

"Say no more! Say no more. I get the picture," I said with my eyes closed and my nose crunched. I took a quick sip of my soda and was just about to add a bit more to our interesting conversation when Riku went wide eyed.

"The movie's starting!" He turned up the volume on his radio. "I love this movie."

_I love you my sweet Riku… My Riku. I know and you know what we came here to do and it's not to watch a movie._

Riku was shoveling cheep pop corn into his mouth by the handful; his eyes peered up through the wind shield and onto the screen.

"Aw, mawon, domn't rou roube drwive en mobish?" He said with a mouthful of popcorn.

He looked so cute; I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I spotted a bit of smeared popcorn butter on the corner of his mouth and slowly leaned towards him. I didn't need to move far before I could feel body heat radiating through his cozy sweatshirt. The next sensation I felt was the taste of warm, delicious popcorn butter on the tip of my tongue. I had licked his cheek. He turned his head to face me and blew away the silver lock that was concealing his left eye. When he glanced up into my eyes, the light hit them precisely right so that I was simply taken aback. My own eyes delved into his and it was at that point that I discovered the entire universe resided in my lover's eyes. This assortment of blazing colors surrounded by thick dark eyelashes and a pale skin was so beautiful it was enough to drive one mad. I attacked him with my mouth and slowly edged on top of him. His eager fingers searched for the handle under his chair to scoot the seat back.

"Oh, let me do it!" I panted.

I easily found the lever and pushed back the seat, still attacking him with the rest of my body.

"Sora! ……Oohhh…"

I sat up for a breath and took a glance around.

"Haha, look Riku, your windows are completely fogged."

He said nothing, only wrapped his silky arms around me and pulled me down on top of him so that we were chest to chest; I could feel his heart racing. I slid my arms under his head and trailed his neck and chin with most passionate kisses. With my arms trapped under his head, he took complete advantage of the situation stuffing his warm hands up the back of my shirt and rolling them over my shoulder blades and lower back I moved to his rosy lips and parted his teeth with my tongue. He squirmed around under me and moaned quietly.. It was actually more of a squeak.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's just that something's sticking me." He continued to rub and kiss my body.

"Don't you think we should remove it?"

"I'll survive…"

"Mmkay."

Our eyes rarely parted. They remained connected through grabbing ass and making out. I felt something start to push upward into the side of my hip. Riku's moaning filled the car.

"Uh oh, is someone getting hard?" I whispered devilishly into his ear.

I removed my arms from under his head and it plopped back onto the seat with a thud.

I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down harshly, revealing sexy hips and toned thighs.

"Oh my! Big boy!" I said staring at the large budge in his boxers.

TO BE CONTINUED! HEHE!


	3. Love Struck Ch3

Love Struck- ch3

I yanked down his boxers to find the most beautiful penis that I've ever laid eyes on. Riku bayed when I freed his aching arousal, swinging his head back like a horse.

"Oh.. Oh my God…" his eyelids fluttered with pleasure and I hadn't even done anything yet; I could tell this was going to be fun.

"Riku", I said in almost a motherly tone, "I think I love you". But before he could reply I sealed his fate with a small kiss.

Fashioning my position so that I was more stable, my fingers felt their way over Riku's beating erection. My ears heard Riku chatter with delight and I looked up at him; he had his eyes tightly shut with an enormous simile upon his rosy red lips. Stroking harder and faster, I replaced my fingers with my soft mouth. I looked up at Riku again and was flattered to find that instead of a rather large smile, his lips were forming a bit of an 'O' shape. He was howling in pleasure, shoving his hips into my face. I tensed up my lips and sucked as hard as I could, feeling his hands clench my brunette roots and pulling rather hard. He was pulling really hard actually, this hurt; I was sure I'd be bald once this guy went limp. Riku finally let go of his semen can released into my throat. I swallowed it gratefully for now it was my turn.

I didn't need to say a word; he knew exactly what he was doing. Not bothering to stick his limp "giggle stick" back in his pants, he grabbed my waist and sat strait up. He moved a bit into the back seat and laid me on my back gently.

"Sorabora, I _know_ I love you" he said brushing some loose strands from my eyes and cupping my chin with both hands. He squeezed my cheeks together, making my lips pucker involuntarily and kissed them long and hard. Breaking our kiss, I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly, cheek to cheek. This was the best feeling in the world, maybe even better than sex. Somebody loved me, somebody other than my parents, but not _just _somebody; Riku loved me and I loved Riku.

The next thing I knew, my pants were down and my pulsating erection was beginning to get quite uncomfortable. I needed a little help. He smiled at me, then at it, and then at me.

"What are we going to do with you" he asked. "Dr. Riku will help."

"Yes Doctor, whatever you say Doctor" I said eagerly.

"Now hold still while Dr. Riku performs his –operation" he said while starting to message my inner thy, skillfully working his way up as I waited patiently for him to get to my more needy area.

"Mmm, Riku…" I moaned softly as his long fingers stroked and fingered my hard, aching, beating groin. He stroked me faster and my breathing hastened.

"You like this Sora?"

I nodded through clenched teeth, my eyes shut tight. I longed for something to grab onto and my lips felt twice their normal size from the kissing; this just felt so impossibly good… so impossibly right…

As his hot breath surrounded my area I felt a twinge and accidentally released all over is beautiful face with a loud, pleasure induced yell. I had a brief orgasmic spasm and was heaving madly. He let out a jolly laugh and said,"Woa Sora! Let's see if there's still anything left in there…"

I humped Riku's mouth as he engulfed my slightly less hard erection and sucked it dry; he was right, there was something left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke happy the next morning not only because it was Saturday, but because of the happenings of the previous evening. I smiled to myself remembering how easily it was to make Riku bay like a horse, throwing his head back and everything. And we mustn't forget how easy it was for Riku to make me cum within mere seconds. What a talent. Remembering the feeling of Riku's warm, sexy hands embracing my groin, I began to feel an extreme longing for those hands, those lips, that waist, that hair, those eyes…

Slumping down each step of the stairway, I wandered into my family room. I turned on the television passively while shuffling towards the smell of frying bacon. I guess Mom has already thrown some breakfast on the stove for me and if it wasn't for me, it was mine now...

"MOM?" I yelled across the house.

He heard a faint but forceful "WHAT" creep into his ears.

"THANK YOU!"

A "YOUR WELCOME" became steadily louder as the syllables progressed into a phrase. My Mother emerged from the top of the staircase carrying a couple of cleaning utensils.

I glared out the sun lit windows while waiting, then turned my attention to the stove to watched the bacon sizzle and spit.

"GAA!" I yelped and brushed away a speck of boiling grease from my tender cheek. "Damn bacon," I mumbled, stabbing it with a spatula. Sooner than later, I flicked off the burners and sat down to breakfast. I grabbed a fork and started towards my first flavorful bite of egg when the doorbell rang; I jumped mildly, stuffed it into my mouth and headed towards the door.

……………………………………………

Author's note: Oo.. who could it be? Riku? Or just an old buddy? STAY TUNED.


	4. Love Struck Ch4

Love Struck- chapter 4

Warning: Sora X Riku, Sora X Tidus

While waddling groggily towards the entrance, my eyes hovered into a mirror on the wall. My hair was a complete mess, but whatever, it's not everyday that it falls normally anyway. I brushed a chunk of egg from the corner of my mouth and ran a finger over each eyebrow.

I peeped through the door window on my tip toes to see who it was.

"Tidus", I exclaimed while swinging the door open and beckoning him inside.

"Hey Sora", he replied with a weak smile, both hands tucked away into loose jeans.

"Urm, I have sort of a confession to make…" he said as I ushered him into my room, rubbing the back of his head nervously. I swung myself onto my bed without a care in the world, expecting to spend yet another fun filled afternoon with my best buddy. How very naïve I am…

"Alrighty," I said gleefully, propping my head up, hand to cheek.

"Urrrr…." Tidus was turning a gruesome shade of reddish purple and I raised my eyebrow curiously. It wasn't like Tidus to get this way; he has always been a very collected person.

"On with it Stutter Bugger," I joked.

"I-…. rrrrrr…. You-…Humm…"

"Tidus?"

"Sora- I… I like you…" he spat and turned away, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, we've been best friends since what- third grade?"

"No… I… love you, like you." He turned back around to face me looking very apprehensive.

My insides melted away like crayons under a hair dryer. My bed bounced up and down as Tidus took a seat next to me. A pair of large, large hands lifted my chin, causing my gaping mouth to close. I glanced at him... unknowing of what to say. His eyes were closed tightly so that several of his dark eyelashes jutted out at weird angles. He was quite beautiful…

"I'm sorry..." he said finally. "It's just that I heard about you and Riku and I just got so, well, jealous."

"You heard what?! From who?"

"Sora, I had to tell you. It's been eating away at me for as long as I can remember."

"It has?" ……………………..

"Yeah…" he looked up at me with ravishing, ocean blue eyes and leaned in for the kill.

His lips were so big and soft. I wanted to stop him but I just couldn't. Thoughts of Riku shot surges of guilt through my gut, but a more powerful sensation was taking over. A pang of pleasure released from my lower regions as Tidus's tongue entered Riku's territory; my mouth.

_Stop… just stop him…No, this feels so nice… What about Riku? Riku… Riku… This feels so nice though…_

He slowly lowered our groping bodies into the rest of the mattress.

"I knew it Sora," he heatedly through a kiss. I couldn't help but smile. "I just new it…" His face was glowing with happiness; his blue eyes shimmered with their movements. I returned his flattering statements by placing a soft kiss on his flushed cheek.

"You left the door unlocked… so…. I…"

But this was not my voice, nor was it Tidus's. I heard my door creek open and peered over Tidus's shoulder just in time to see Riku's gorgeous smile fade into a look of terror. His green eyes widened and then sunk into the most tragic expression I had ever seen.

"How could you," said a harsh, shaky voice. I could hear his pain and it killed me so. His eyes… those eyes… they were like a million daggers strait into my heart; ripping my soul to shreds and leaving me with nothing. Tidus had long since jumped off of me but all that was registering in these few seconds was the immense pain in my chest and throat.

_What have I done?_

Looking up into his dewy eyes, now streaming with tears, I made so say something but found that I couldn't speak. Riku shook his head and stormed down the hall.

"NO!" I hollered and sprang after him. "NO! NO! NO! WAIT!" I cried. "Riku, I love you! YOU RIKU! YOU!"

I sprinted down my stairs and out into the street, still in my pajamas, but it was too late. I sobbed uncontrollably in the middle of the street as I watched Riku's silver truck disappear around a corner.

"No, no, no…" I choked. "You can't do this to me Riku!"

I stood there dumb struck for a couple of minutes, muttering the words _why _and _no_ under my breath before heading back inside. Tidus greeted me at the door; I had completely forgotten that he was there.

"I'm sorry… I should go…" he said, but I didn't reply.

More soon!


End file.
